Hungover and Hitched
by bondageluvr
Summary: House wakes up with no recollection of his wild Las Vegas casino night. A throbbing hangover and rose petals all over his hotel room... What happens when he finds out he slept with Chase? And that they are MARRIED?
1. Chapter 1

One

House groaned, feeling a throbbing a pain in his leg and a huge hangover taking control of his body. What the hell?

He didn't remember last night. There he was, in Vegas, on a hospital party celebrating whatever, playing roulette, cards, slots and mixing Vicodin with vodka, which turned out as a terrible idea.

He lifted himself, propping his upper body onto his elbows. The lavish hotel room was a mess. Champagne bottles, roses, condoms…

What the -? Roses? Condoms?

House shifted in bed, looking for any signs of life anywhere in the room. Nothing.

Sighing, he stood up slowly (luckily his cane was by his side, placed caringly by someone he'd screwed last night right on the Persian rug by his bed) and looked around, counting the used-up "Lifestyles". Four, six, one in the bathroom? What did he have for dinner, Viagra?

House shuddered and started getting dressed. He needed coffee and Wilson. Maybe those two would help him remember.

***

"House!"

House sat, closing his eyes at the pain his friend's shout caused, and mumbled a "'Morning". Wilson chuckled, he had never seen his friend looking so pathetically lost and so terribly hung-over.

"How did last night go?"

"Funny you should ask. I don't remember." Muttered House. He hated admitting his defeat.

"What?"

"That's right; make fun of the old cripple. Imagine my surprise as I wake up to a roomful of rose petals and used condoms." Said House sharply, dry swallowing a Vic.

"Wait, you don't remember ANYTHING?"

"God, are you turning blonder by the second or did you screw Cuddy last night?"

"Well, what do you recall?" asked Wilson, carefully. This was going to be a very long talk.

"Cards, roulette, then drinks and I took some pills. And then it's all a blur."

"Wow, you missed a lot." Did Wilson really have to be the one to tell House what he did?"

"Wilson, will you cut to the chase and tell me who I slept with?" House asked irritatedly.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

Chase.

It couldn't be.

***

"Oh my God! I slept with Chase!" thought House, limping around his room. "Pompous, rich, ass-kisser, sexy, irresistible sex-God… Snap out of it!"

He had just gotten home, having taken the first plain back to New Jersey. After he realized exactly what he had done, he stood up, leaving Wilson at his table and nearly running away and locking himself in the room, trying to his from the humiliation.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave his job, it was all he had. He had to face Chase and tell him that night was a mistake. It shouldn't be hard, he'd let the kid down a million times. Though not on such a delicate matter…

Snippets of that night came back to him. House nearly blushed at the memories. Himself kissing Chase right in the casino, strolling 'round the city, taking a picture by the fake Eiffel Tower… He'd found the picture in his wallet, a small Polaroid, yet he looked so happy on that one, he was ready to bet it wasn't him. Chase was smiling shyly into the camera, his arm 'round House's shoulders. They weren't themselves, they were drunk. But they were happy there.

After the picture, House didn't remember much. He did remember the amazing sex, though. Lots of it. He blushed again, failing to collect himself.

House walked around his room some more, collecting the old clothes from the trip, about to put them in the wash. He took his shirt from that night and brought it to his nose. There it was. Chase's smell. Whether it was him or his cologne, House didn't know. It smelled sweet and spicy. A smile crept onto his lips. Now he looked like a stalker. Sniffing shirts.

Suddenly he felt something beneath his fingers. There, in the small shirt pocket was a small piece of paper. A receipt.

House limped over to the lamp on his table.

"St. Jeremy's Walk-In Chapel

Congratulations!

1 Standard Marriage Packet ……………………………… $200

For: Gregory House, M.D.

Robert Chase-House M.D."

WHAT THE HELL?

House stared at the little piece of paper as if it bit him. Oh no…

His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on his door.

House gulped and limped over to the front door, ready to yell at whoever was there.

He opened the door.

There, on the porch, dressed in black leather pants, a black silk shirt with a huge suitcase by his hide, was his lawfully wedded husband.

Dr Robert… House.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

House woke up to a feeling of something cool and slightly wet on his forehead. He opened his eyes groggily.

There was Chase, holding a wet cloth to his forehead, looking flustered and concerned. Just then House realized how sexy Chase looked… and than his head was lying in the young man's lap.

"You're awake." Chase said simply. "I thought…"

"You thought you could become a widower and get all of your new late husband's money." House answered sharply, sitting up and hitting Chase's hand away from his face. He still couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into.

Chase looked at House sadly.

"Why are you here?" asked House, not wanting to look at Chase with his goddamn puppy dog eyes.

"We're married. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Why?! You saw I was drunk and high as hell and you still dragged me to that effing chapel! I don't want to be married! Especially NOT TO YOU! I don't even LIKE you!" yelled House, loosing his temper. Bloody leg was hurting again.

Chase looked as if House slapped him. He slowly got up from the floor and looked at his, well… husband.

"You were the one who proposed to me. I was drunk, too. I tried telling you it was a bad idea. You didn't listen. We were out of out minds. But House…" he looked House straight in the eyes. "I need your help."

House could have made a double take.

"YOU are ASKING ME for HELP? After all you've done to me?"

"I didn't do anything! Look, House… My apartment block caught fire while we were in Vegas. I came back to find my apartment completely burnt out. I… I have no one here in the States… I need a place to stay. Please. At least until the renovation's finished. And then, I promise, we'll get an annulment." He said shakily, waiting for the storm.

"Was that a desperate attempt at blackmail?" asked House quietly, his voice shaking from some kind of emotion. Chase couldn't quite place it.

Robert looked down, almost ready to cry. Now he had to stay at some hotel. And the nearest was 100 miles away from the hospital.

House immediately felt a prickle of guilt, he'd always had a soft spot for the blonde. He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no, even if he wanted to.

Chase shook his head, muttered something resembling "stupid idiot", he turned around and went for the door, taking the huge suitcase with him.

"It worked. You can stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Why did you let me stay?" asked Chase, sitting on the edge of the sofe (House took up the biggest part) and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, I needed someone to clean the apartment." Said House lazily, twirling his can in his hand.

"Oh."

"I'm just kidding. I like your hair. And FYI, I still need those divorce papers."

"Oh." Why couldn't House just shut up the first time.

"I think it's time for bed. We have to go to work tomorrow." Said House, ignoring chase's glare.

"Yes." He paused. "How many people know about us?" Chase asked, anxious. He didn't want everyone to babble about their nonexistent relationship.

"Well, Wilson and Cuddy know. They were best man and bridesmaid. Both were too drunk to comprehend what the heck they were doing. As usual."

"What about-?"

"Cameron and Foreman?" Chase nodded. "If Cuddy and Wilson haven't babbled, we're okay."

"Good. 'Cause Cameron will murder me."

"Or me."

"Or both."

House couldn't help but grin. Even if he hated Chase, this was too sweet. Yuck.

***

"No! Please! No!"

House woke up to quiet screams coming from the living room. He glanced at his alarm clock. Two bloody in the morning.

He took his cane and limped towards the living room, ready to kill Chase.

He found his husband (eh…) tossing and turning in his sleep on the small couch. He was about to prod him with his cane, when –

"House! No! Not Greg!"

House gaped silently. Chase was dreaming about him? And calling him by first name? The SHORTENED first name? He decided against prodding Chase. Instead, he gently shook Chase.

"Mhmmm?" a pair of sleepy eyes looked at him.

"I… You were yelling in your sleep." Said House, suddenly inarticulate. Damn Chase and that pretty face of his.

"Oh, sorry. It's just the couch. I get weird nightmares if I'm uncomfortable." Shrugged Chase.

"Alraight then. Up ya gau, maite!" said House in a terrible imitation of Chase.

"What?" chase stared, confused.

"I'm not getting myself woken up every half hour. Come to bed." House said edgily, though inside he was squirming.

"What about you?" asked Chase, trying to refrain from biting his lip nervously.

"I'm not giving up my bed!" House scoffed. The damn couch really was uncomfortable.

Chase took his pillow with him, dragged his tired 30-year-old body after House and into the bedroom and sneaked under the soft covers.

"Oh, and no cuddling!"

"You wish." Humphed Chase.

He woke up in House's arms the following morning.


	4. Chapter 4

House and Chase walked into the hospital side-by-side, having decided to play the happy couple and see how it goes. Chase was nervous. House was smirking. This was gonna be fun.

They walked into the main hall and saw a huge banner draped over the second-floor balcony.

"Congrats to the new House family! Dr. House and Chase-House! We knew it!"

Chase looked like he'd love to die on the spot. House tried not to burst out laughing.

Under the banner stood the hospital staff and they were all smirking at them. Cuddy and Wilson were clapping, along with the nurses. Cameron looked a little uneasy and Foreman was laughing. All the nurses were looking at the "happy" couple.

"Oh. My. God." Groaned House.

"You said no one knew!" hissed Chase, trying to maintain his smile.

"I guess rumors spread quickly." House looked grumpily at everyone, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Bear with me." He hissed to Chase, turning to the other man and putting his arms round his waist. He smiled at Chase's confused stare, and then, in front of the whole hospital staff (chatting nurses, indifferent but smiling Foreman, jealous Cameron, smirking Wilson and awing Cuddy), kissed him on the lips. He felt a soft whimper of protest escape Robert's lips. Then, without any explanation, the latter relaxed into House's strong embrace, which made House soften a little.

Chase felt strange. He was kissing his most-hated boss in front of the hospital director, his jealous ex-girlfriend, his husband's best friend and his staring colleagues. Yet it somehow felt too right. The soft embrace that couldn't belong to bitchy-scratchy House, the gentle touch of slightly wet lips. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy.

They pulled apart and Chase found himself to be lost. He felt wrong without House's arms around him.

The nurses were smiling and cheering, Cuddy and Wilson were watching them intently and whispering to each other animatedly.

And Cameron was glowering.

***

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" asked Chase angrily, striding into House's office after him.

"I had to make it look real." Shrugged House.

"Like hell! You LIKE kissing me!" said Chase, smirking such a House-like grin, it was scary.

"Hey! I don't even remember what kissing you feels like, I was drunk. And I can still fire you." Said House, trying to keep his face straight.

"But then you'll return to eating chips for breakfast and Haribos for dinner!"

"It's called lunch here, on the mainland, you bloody ponce!"

"Poof."

"Fag. By the way, did you see Cameron's face?"

Chase smiled, nodding. After the kiss, she turned almost purple with a nauseating hint of green. Is that even a color?

"Betcha she'll corner you in the lad today."

***

"Robbie? Can I talk to you?"

Chase groaned internally.


	5. Chapter 5

5

House flopped onto the couch noisily, a can of beer in his hand and a frown on his face.

"What did Cam-Cam want?"

Chase shook his head:

"She attacked me. With all that shit about me knowing she liked you and with something about moral issues, I didn't quite get that, I was too busy wishing it would be over sooner. For someone that can be so sweet to patients, she is a real bitch sometimes."

House smiled slightly. Chase was getting more ironic every day. Just like him. Maybe their "family life" was good for both of them.

"What did you tell her?"

"All the juicy details she wanted. How we make luuurve every morning, afternoon, evening and night. How I bake those cute heart-shaped cookies for you for every lunch time. How worried I was when you turned up late last night…And how you made up for that with your proclamation of genuine and eternal love." He smirked.

House snorted.

"Did she believe you?"

"She's jealous female doctor who seriously needs to get a life. Of course she believed me."

"Nice." Said House approvingly. He couldn't help but watch Chase out of the corner of his eye. The kid was sweet. Even if House hated him the most and was stuck in a drunken marriage with him, Chase was growing on him.

Over the past few days they didn't quite become friends (House still used every chance he got to trip Chase with his cane), but he couldn't help but feel attracted to Chase. He was, after all, the prettiest of his little ducklings.

***

"_Chase? Can I talk to you?"_

_Chase groaned internally._

"_Sure."_

"_So…You and House… What is happening? He hates you, doesn't he? And you hate him. That's how it was. That's how it is."_

"_No, Allison. That's how it WAS."_

"_BUT YOU'RE NOT GAY!"_

"_So what? You're not into crippled cynical old men either!"_

"_OH FUCK YOU!"_

_***_

House watched Chase while the latter was sleeping. He looked like and angel. Eugh, he did not just think that! It was CHASE!!!

He took another swig of his bourbon and lay down. And the memories of that Vegas night came flooding back to him…


	6. Chapter 6

_Five_

"_I'm the king of the world!"_

"_No, you're just drunk."_

"'_M not! You're drunk!"_

_Chase smiled at House, very drunk himself. But the older doctor was T-R-A-S-H-E-D._

_They were standing at the fake Eiffel Tower, both smiling into a camera. Click! A small Polaroid was in their hands. Chase smiled, snuggling closer to House:_

"_You should keep it."_

"_Why me?" asked House, slurring slightly._

"'_Cause I won't be the one to have no recollection of tonight." Said Chase, catching House's lips with his own._

_***_

"_Hey, Chase! Look o'er there!" yelled House, startling the other roamers of night-time Vegas._

"_A walk-in chapel? What's your point?" asked Chase, confused._

_House tugged Chase close to himself and put his arms around the younger doctor._

_He then leaned in, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face._

_House lowered his face to Chase's and pressed his lips to his. This time the kiss wasn't sloppy, it was self-conscious and chaste._

_Chase sighed contently and hugged House closer. He could stay like this forever._

_He didn't realize the kiss was over when he heard House's deep voice say:_

"_Marry me."_

_***_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why would you want to marry me?" asked Chase, shocked. Not only did he not fully understand what they were doing, not only was he drunk, this "relationship" was a few hours old. Hell, it wasn't even a relationship!_

"_You want to know why, Chase?" asked House, taking Chase's chin and tilting it up slightly, looking into Chase's blue eyes._

"_Because I love the way you look at me, like a hurt little wombat, when I make fun of your pretty hair. I love the way you chew up all the pens and pencils in the office while doing your ridiculous crossword puzzles. I love the way you sneak into my office and sit in my chair when you think I'm not around. I love it when your accent gets thicker when you try to prove your point. I love how angry you look when I call you British. I love everything about you." He said, not believing himself. He was drunk, but somehow he was thankful for that. Alcohol gave him courage to say what he felt to for Chase, finally._

_Chase smiled softly. He loved how House noticed these small, meaningless little things. Things that were important to him. _

"_And by the way, we'd make the cutest couple in the whole damn hospital. A sexy old genius cripple and his little pet wombat." Chase laughed at that. _

"_So, I repeat my question. Chase… Robbie… Will you marry me?"_

_Chase hesitated a little. This would cause turmoil at PPTH. But then – _

"_Who cares about what others think? I love you and I know you feel the same."_

"_Yes!" Chase screamed happily, making others turn to them. He hugged House tightly, laughing and covering the older man's face in small kisses._

_House laughed together with Chase. He felt alive for the first time in a very long while. _

_***_

"_Cuddy! Come on!" giggled Chase, running up to his boss, who was (if that was possible) even drunker than House, with all those men at the casino buying her drinks._

"_What?"_

"_Come on, Cuddy! I'm getting married! Be my bridesmaid!"_

"_WHAT? To who?" asked Cuddy, her eyes popping out._

"_House! Now, COME ON!"_

"_CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled Cuddy, hugging a stunned Chase._

_***_

"_Wilson!" House limped up to his friend._

"_What?" asked Wilson, trashed and in the arms of another blonde nurse._

"_I'm getting' married!" yelled House happily. People at the casino looked at him drunkenly, cheering for someone they didn't even know. _

"_To who?" asked Wilson, standing up from the couch and gripping the armrest for support._

"_Chase! Now come on, be my best man!"_

_***_

"_You may now kiss the bride! __Um, sorry, the… um… groom!"_

_Chase kissed House happily on the lips and tossed the bouquet of flowers over his shoulder._

_They turned around and collapsed in giggles. The bouquet was in Wilsons hand, who gallantly (but sloppishly) presented it to Cuddy._

_***_

"_I'm gonna make in the best honeymoon ever." Smirked House, pushing Chase onto the lavish hotel bed covered in rose petals. _

_________________________________________________________________________

_**Author's Notes: **_**Guys, thank you for reading this one! Hey hey hey, it's not over JUST YET! Please review this one, it's my first House story. I'm sorry I haven't posted any author's notes, I know it was kind of impersonal of me. Anyhoo, review-review))) **


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Hello children! Looks to me like we have a new case!" said House brightly, walking into his office. Chase was hot on his heels, having driven House to work in his Mini-Cooper ("How gay can you get?"). He was fuming.

House had kept him up all night, singing traditional songs imitating Chase's accent and banging his cane on the bedroom wall.

To top it off, now Cameron was staring him down again.

"Hey, Mother Theresa, stop grinding Chase into sausages with your eyes. I need him alive for that sex." Said House, smirking at Chase's discomfort.

Cameron was about to retort, but Cuddy walked into the office.

"House!"

"Which one?" asked House jokingly, giving Chase a slap on the ass. Chase squaled indignantly.

"The misanthropic asshole."

"Robbie, I believe she's here for you."

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

"So… 18-year-old, male, Caucasian. Slight fever, ash in the abdominal region, vomiting, loss of appetite, headaches, bleeding from his ears. Blimey, if it weren't the ears, I'd think he was pregnant! Go!"

"Allergy?"

"The bleeding doesn't fit, hubby." Said House, grinning evilly. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Cancer?" asked Cameron, in attempt to get noticed.

"That was stupid." Said House, clearly not impressed. "But, just in case, the full MRI was clean."

"Maybe…"

"IT'S NOT LUPUS, FOREMAN!!!" yelled everyone.

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chase." Greeted Chase disinterestedly as he walked into the new patient's hospital room. His mind was on House, as usual.

"Hi."

Chase smiled softly at the youth. He was quite pretty. Dark hair, blue eyes. Though not as blue as House's. House's were like X-rays. The patient's were steely and cold.

"So, Mr. Roberts…"

"Call me Ian."

Chase cleared his throat, feeling slightly out of place.

"Ian… When did your symptoms first start?"

"I have no idea. I didn't notice before I started seizing. Is that hair naturally blonde?" the boy asked, his eyes twinkling evilly.

"Um…" Chase looked down. "Yes. Uh… Did you experience this kind of um… stuff… before?"

"What exactly? The seizing or the interest in pretty British doctors." He asked, smirking.

Chase's head shot upward and he winced, feeling his neck crack and start hurting. Great.

"The seizing. And I'm Australian."

"Oh, my Granddad's lived down under."

"Good for you." Said Chase sharply. He wanted to get this over with. "Any history of cancer in the family?"

"Not that I know. But don't worry, honey. Cancer isn't an STD, right?" said the boy boldly and slipped his hand to tough Chase's thigh.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" hissed Chase, standing up at once, feeling the pain in his neck get worse. He huffed and walked out, his heart beating fast. He felt disgusting.

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

"I am never going in there again." Said Chase, groaning at the pain in his neck.

"Yes, you are. I'm your boss and I tell you what to do." Said House, eyeing Chase.

They were sitting on the couch at home, House watching the telly and Chase trying to soothe the pain in his neck.

"And you're also my reluctant husband. And that little shit was –"

"Sexual harassment? Not if you initiated it." Said House crossly, smirking, though inside he was fuming. How dare that piece of immature dog dung touch Chase? The Aussie was his, even if he didn't want it – he reminded himself. But he knew it. He was falling for the wombat. And hard.

"Initiated it? I hated it!" snapped Chase.

"You strode into the room, looking all innocent and sexy. That was enough."

"But… Hey! You think I'm sexy!" said Chase, his heart singing.

"Who doesn't? I think even Foreman thinks about you every night as he touches his –"

"GROSS!"

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

"Chase! Would you stop moaning?"

"Shut up, House! Can't you see I'm in pain?" gasped Chase, gripping his neck. "If it weren't for that patient – "

"Or your sex-appeal that you fling everywhere." Joked House, while feeling concerned.

His wombat was in pain. Because of that moron. And there was hell to pay.

He pushed his Vicodin towards Robert. Chase looked at it in surprise.

"Your Vicodin?" House never shared with anyone.

"Mama taught me to share." House said, looking everywhere but at Chase. This was getting ridiculous. They were acting like a pair of Catholic schoolgirls.

Chase sighed and, understanding he had no choice, popped a pill into his mouth.

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

Five minutes later, he whined.

"House!"

"What?"

"My neck still hurts!"

"Take another Vicodin!"

"House!"

"WHAT?"

"You're my husband. Give me a massage."

House looked up in shock. Chase was asking him for closeness. They hadn't touched properly since that kiss at the hospital.

Without words, House shifted on the couch and put his hands on Chase's clothed back.

Chase watched him out of the corner of his eye, not believing his luck. _Will he really touch me? _

"I'm gonna have to take your shirt off." Said House, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Chase nodded, suddenly feeling strange. The atmosphere had changed from joking to somewhat erotic.

House's hands gripped the edge of Chase's shirt. He was thankful Chase had his back to him, so he didn't see slight blush and goofy grin on House's face.

He lifted the shirt softly, caressing the tanned skin underneath. Chase lifted his arms a little, groaning at the pain in his neck. House took his shirt off as quickly as possible. He remembered a line from Wilson's favorite movie – "The Titanic" – "It was the most erotic moment of my life.". Ironically, it was and House had never portrayed himself as a 101-year-old Granny with sex issues.

Chase's breath hitched when he felt House's soft hands on his aching back. House's hands were a little cold, but he enjoyed it, feeling the calloused fingers caressing his neck.

House pressed down gently, kneading the skin as soft as he'd imagined it to be. Chase moaned silently, feeling the tension go away.

House nearly moaned himself at Chase's quiet whimpers. He knew it now – he was attracted to the little wombat. He couldn't help it – he touched the soft hair on Chase's head. It was really soft, perfect.

Chase's breath sped up. House felt his heart beat furiously. _Why? Why?! WHY?!_

Suddenly Chase flipped around on the couch, looking House directly in the eyes. House looked like a dear caught in the headlights. He wasn't expecting that. He gulped, looking into the cerulean pools of blue.

Chase propped himself up on his elbows and drew a little closer.

"Greg…"

That did it. Chase sitting there, shirtless, silently moaning his name, needing him, wanting him…

House crashed their lips together, putting his arms around Chase. Chase moaned into his mouth and shifted, trying to press himself even nearer to House.

They fitted perfectly. They were perfect.

ChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

_**Author's Notes: **__Guys, thank you so much for reading. This chapter was longer than I'd expected, but you know how it is. My muse is screwing around with me. Did you like some Robbie-Greg action? ;) Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. And all the symptoms I describes were made up as I went along, so I'm not sure about how they pass to the guys' suggestions. _

_Oh and BTW, I'm doing to Med School!!! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes:**__ So sorry for not updating, but I had this chappie in my notebook for a week now, so I decided to post. Enjoy and tell me what you think=)_

8

The next few seconds passed in silence. House was staring into Chase's cerulean eyes, his head cocked slightly to the side, as if Chase were some interesting puzzle. Oh, he was. An interesting and unsolvable puzzle.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths from the kiss. Chase's eyes were wide as saucers. Finally, he broke the silence, secretly hoping a nuclear bomb would drop out of nowhere and kill them both:

"If you want to back out, you should do it now." He said hoarsely, trembling from head to toe. He was, he realized, almost in House's lap, but he daren't move.

House studied him for a long time. Then he felt his own heart beating against his ribcage violently. There was no turning back. House was House and he always got what he wanted. And now he wanted Chase.

"I will not back out. I want this." He said, his jaw set, eyes firmly on Chase. "You?"

Chase looked at him intently, drawing a shaky breath. House was nervous. What if Chase didn't want to be with him? What if they were simple too caught up in the moment?

"Oh relax already! You're about to grind your own teeth into powder!" laughed Chase, throwing his arms around a pleasantly startled House.

House smiled devilishly:

"You'll be the one ground into powder by the time I'm though with you." He smirked, inhaling Chase's unique scent – no matter how long the Aussie had been the US, he still smelled of sun and ocean and sand.

CHASEHOUSECHASEHOUSECHASEHOUSECHASEHOUSECHASEHOUSE

That night House and Chase made out heavily on House's bed. Chase's hadn't let House go all the way with him because even if they'd already done it: a) he wasn't ready and b) he wanted it to be prober (read: sober). Oh and c) waiting and making House want him even more should be fun.

They collapsed, spent, after some mind-blowing kissing and petting (and a couple of fierce orgasms).

House laughed, trying to stabilize his breathing.

"What?" asked Chase, pressing into him.

"I haven't had so much fun in years." The older doctor said, his blue eyes boring into those of Chase.

Chase was about to flip over again, but as soon as he moved, he groaned:

"Oh shit! I forgot about my neck. You are pure evil."

"Poor baby."

"I'm serious, House. It hurts."

"Well, I guess it means only one thing." Said House, grinning his famous cat-that-got-the-canary grin.

"What's that?"

"We'll have to stay home tomorrow." He winked. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Me, yes. But Cuddy won't let you stay in."

"Oh, well. My leg has been feeling a little under the weather lately."

Chase slapped him lightly on the arm. He snuggled closer to House, putting his head on the other man's shoulder.

House put his arm around his wombat. It felt good. It felt like… Home.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

A day later, they walked into the clinic talking and laughing loudly.

Cuddy immediately spotted the couple and stormed over.

"Where the HELL have you two been?"

"Oh, come on, Doctor Cuddy. I hurt my back and Greg was helping me out. And his leg was just a little under the weather." Chase smirked, nearly making Cuddy do a double take. He looked so much like House.

Lisa tried to maintain her ice-queen attitude, but failed. She was happy that House and Chase finally sorted things out.

"All right. Just don't let it happed again. And Chase!" she yelled after them as the made their way towards the elevators. "Don't become too much like House!"

"Too late!" was the men's answer from across the hall.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

The Houses (weird, huh?) walked into the office. Having House's arm 'round his waist was tricky because he hobbled up and down but Chase managed it fine, enjoying the closeness.

Cameron and Foreman stared at them. Chase and House, which haven't shown any PDA at all and who, it seemed (even if they were married) were ready to kill each other…

Now they walked inside the office pressed impossibly close to one another and House was oh-so-fond of his personal space.

Chase noticed Foreman's blank expression and Cameron's jealous stares (read: venomous), even though he wasn't quite sure if she was jealous of him or House, and, grinning widely at Greg, swung his arm around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. House nearly fell back at the vigor, but then moaned into the kiss. It just felt too good to pull away.

After some time of immense pleasure to House and Chase and some awkward throat-clearing for everyone else in the vicinity, Chase pulled away, biting his lip and pressing his forehead to House's, looking into those endless blue eyes. He still couldn't believe his luck, having fantasized about House, then being married to him, slept with him, and now, being with him clear and sober. Even though it all happened in a totally wrong order.

They pulled apart and House set off for his office as if nothing had happened. Chase lingered, looking after him, then sighed happily and flopped onto his usual seat and taking off his bag.

Cameron attacked his as soon as the door closed behind their boss.

"So, what have you been doing the last couple of days?"

"Oh, you mean yesterday? My neck hurt, I twisted it, so I stayed at home. And Greg," he relished the look on Cameron's face when he called his husband by first name. "helped me out. He can be really sweet and caring sometimes. Anyway, we watched TV all day and made love all night." Well, there he lied, but, hell, that was intense even without the full-on experience. The hour-long make-out sessions filled with lust and moans from Chase and the oh-so-incredibly-sexy animalistic groans from House made him forget all about the pain in his neck.

Cameron nodded stiffly, not wanting to hear more. Foreman gave Chase a thumbs-up behind her back.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"All right, children! Time for chores. Foreman, go to his home. Check out anything you can find, god knows what teenage football players smoke today. Cameron, do CBC and an MRI."

"What for?"

"Just do it. And get me a muffin on your way back."

Cameron huffed and muttered something about "getting his own husband to make food".

"Chase!" the blonde looked up from his crosswords. "You'll go and talk to the patient."

Chase looked alarmed:

"But… House!" he whined. "He nearly raped me then and there!"

"After last night I'd think you know how to protect yourself." Chase blushed and House grinned. Cameron looked away pointedly.

"Come on, honeybun. Go, scoot! Page me if anything happens, I'd love to come and watch."

Chase pouted slightly and went for the door, giving up.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Robert walked into the hospital room, greeting the guy through his teeth. Ian raised an eyebrow coyly and smirked.

"Back so soon?"

"Not because I want it."

"Then why are you here? You know I can't do you with that tube up my -,"

"No, thank you." Replied Chase sharply.

"Oooh, feisty."

"Mr. Roberts, do you take any recreational drugs?"

"I already said no. Don't you trust me."

"Everybody lies." Chase said coolly, trying not to smile at the thought of House's face as he said those words. "Especially teenage jerks with rods up their urethras."

"I'm hurt." Said Ian, eyeing Chase. "The nurses 'round here say you like hurt people."

"What do you mean?" asked Chase, not looking up from his notepad. Nurses were babble mouths.

"You're dating a cripple, so they say." Ian again slipped his hand onto Chase's thigh. "I could give you so much more than him."

"We're not dating. We're married." Said a cold voice from the doorway. Chase looked around, relieved to see House standing there, looking grim. He limped up to them and pushed the youth's hand away from Chase in disgust.

"Now get your hands off of my husband."

_**Author's Notes:**__ hey, I'm sorry for making Cameron such a jealous b-i-t-c-h, but I don't like her))_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chase smiled tightly at something Cameron said. She was joking. Probably. He didn't care. He glanced over at the closed blinds behind which, he knew, House was being told off by Cuddy.

He sighed shakily, knowing that he'd always remember today. The day when House stood up for him. Fought for him. Insulted a patient just for him. Chase felt warmth spread somewhere in his chest. House. The misanthropic asshole who saved lives of other people, but was miserable himself. The same guy who never gave anything to others. But this time he did.

Maybe he, Robert Chase, had found a tiny passageway into his heart.

***

"And don't you dare!" Cuddy finished her angry tirade and stalked out of House's office before he could retort.

House sighed exasperatedly and leaned back in his chair.

Why he had stood up for Chase, he didn't know. He denied to himself that maybe Robert loved him. People like House just couldn't be loved.

And yet he saw that shy fascination every time Chase looked at him. And just maybe, Chase could see the same in House's eyes.

He sighed again, rubbing his bad leg and wincing at the slight pain that had been dulled by his never-ending Vicodin.

House looked through the tiny crack in the blinds out at the main office.

Foreman and Cameron were chatting animatedly, but Chase… Chase was waiting for the blinds to open. When he saw House peeking through the small crease, he smiled softly. House mouthed: "My office. Now." To Chase and looked away immediately, apparently finding his wallpaper very interesting.

Chase got up from his chair and walked over to House's office. Cameron was staring icily after him.

The door closed behind Chase softly and he found himself looking into House's blue eyes.

House patted his lap impatiently.

Chase, though surprised, strolled over to the older doctor and sat in his lap, avoiding House's bad leg and leaning against House's chest.

House put his arms around Chase. They just sat there in silence, enjoying the closeness.

"What did Cuddy want?" murmured Chase, stroking House's led absend-mindedly.

"My blood. I swear, that woman is one filthy bloodsucker. That's why she dresses the way she does – she doesn't reflect in the mirror." Said House quietly, laqughing a little.

"She's your boss."

"I'm your boss. Do I try to make every second of your existence miserable?" asked House.

Chase raised one eyebrow.

"Oops, wrong question." Smirked House, kissing Chase's neck.

Chase smiled contently at House's affections. It wasn't often House showed who he really was and dropped the whole "I-don't-care-and-never-will" act.

"Can you believe this?" asked Chase, capturing House's lips with his own.

"What?" whispered House into Chase's mouth. Chase pulled back a little, so he could look into the other man's eyes.

"It anyone told you three years ago when I ran into your office for that interview my dad set up that we would end up married?" asked Chase, shaking his head.

House grinned and continued molesting his husband.

***

House strode into the patient's room, looking determined. Chase and the other ducklings were at his side, arguing loudly about some new symptoms they discovered earlier that day.

Ian propped himself up on his elbows a little and smirked haughtily when spotting Chase. Chase, still a little intimidated by this guy, tried to hide behind House.

"Exhibit A, teenager with serious issues and blood gushing out of every hole." Said House in his faux-cheerful voice that usually even made Cuddy want to curl up and die.

The teen just smiled, appearing quite unimpressed.

"So tell me, do you have and pains?" asked House, playing the ever good doctor.

"You are my only pain. In the ass." Said the boy, still smiling.

"Oh," said House, mocking seriousness. "And what treatment would you suggest?"

"You, the ugly woman and the thug get outta here and give me the pretty blond." Said Ian, his voice syrup-sweet.

Foreman scoffed, offended. Cameron turned visibly purple. Chase shrank behind House even more. House stopped smiling at once and said in a tone someone would talk in on a best friend's funeral:

"Insult my staff again, go smart with me, or heaved forbid you touch or even say anything I would consider slightly less than innocent to my partner again and I will make you bite your tongue off. Literally. Seizures are quite common, you know."

Ian glared at him intently, no longer smiling.

***

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken!"

"What kind?"

"The kind that's in the shop!"

Chase rolled his eyes and then sighed, feeling like a bloody housewife (HOUSEwife, geddit?). He put the dishes in the cupboard and walked into the living room.

He stopped and smiled at the scene before him. House was lying on the couch, watching Tv intently with those electric-blue eyes and playinf with the remote absent-mindedly.

House turned at the sound of Chase's shuffling feet and his breath hitched in his throat. Chase was wearing light-blue jeans, barefoot and topless, a kitchen towel hanging halfway down one of his shoulders, his pretty hair messed up sexily and his smile soft.

"I changed my mind." Smiled House.

Chase just raised his eyebrow.

"I want something else for dinner."

"What's that?" Chase stepped closer and lowered himself on the couch beside House. He ran his fingers through House's short hair, staring into his eyes.

"You." Growled House and sat up swiftly, bringing his arm around Chase's neck. He crushed their lips together in a feverish kiss, both shuddering at the feel of their bodies pressed into each other.

House smiled into the kiss, feeling Chase whimper into his mouth. It was a small, helpless sound, though it was so sexy and aroused.

Chase pulled back a little and panted:

"House, you know I'm not ready -,"

"Yes, I know." Said House quietly, his eyes on Chase's. "But I can still kiss you, right?"

Chase flung his arms around House:

"Right."

House kissed his roughly once again and said, wiping his mouth:

"Tastes better than any meal." He grinned.

"But you can't survive on kisses alone, Greg." Chase smiled.

"Oh yeah? You have no idea." House winked and lowered his lips onto Chase's once more.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes:**__ So this is it… I decided to finish this one, just because my writer's block is killing me and I want to concentrate on one story at a time… Please review review review ____ I love all of you, 'cause you were my first readers. Look out for the continuation of "Bloodlust"_

Chapter 10 – And so they lived…

"Ian, how are you?" said Chase, trying to sound polite while walking into his least favorite patient's room.

"Better, _Doctor _Chase." Ian grinned. "I can move again."

"Great. Now I will need to take your temperature and stuff and if all the tests are fine, we are letting you go in about a few days." Said Chase.

Ian just smiled and stuck out his arm. Chase sighed, and felt for his pulse, looking at his watch.

"Well, that seems to be in order… Now -,"

Suddenly it was Ian's hand grabbing Chase's wrist and not the other way around as it was moments before.

"I have a better idea…" he said huskily, pulling the doctor towards him, his breath hot against the man's skin.

"Ian, let go!" Chase tried to get away, but the guy was an athlete and two times bigger than him.

"No, Robert, I want you…" Ian pulled Chase towards himself, so that their lips were barely touching. Chase hit against his chest, trying to find escape from the fiery embrace. He gripped onto Ian's arms…

"What's going on here?!" House limped into the ward and found his spouse and his patient in a very compromising position – holding each other tight, lips almost touching, both red in the cheeks and panting.

He stared at the pair of them in shock for a moment, then regained his control and nodded curtly:

"Sorry for interrupting."

And he was gone, leaving behind only the faint sound of his cane tapping, together with a pleased Ian and a shocked Chase.

***

"_House! House! Please open the door!"_

House sighed again, stretching his leg onto the table. Chase had been knocking on his door and screaming since 6 p.m. He glanced sideways at the clock on the wall. It was 9 now.

He still couldn't believe Chase. How could he crawl back here after what he did?

_Maybe I did misunderstand it… Maybe it really wasn't his fault…_

_No. I saw him and this… boy together, basically snogging each other in front of me… _

And yet a part of him felt there was something missing in this story. Something he could find out if he opened the door and let Chase explain himself.

"HOUSE! Please open the door! House!..."

He heard another sound. About the same sound he heard when he playfully bit Chase or pinched him…

A whimper.

That weakened his resolve and he stood up, sighing and cursing himself for being such a ninny. He wrenched the door open…

Instead of an angry Chase, he saw someone he thought he didn't know at first. A weak boy, sitting in the ridiculously colorful clothes of Doctor Robert Chase. His hair was messed up, his face red, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was hiccupping and sobbing. He was a wallowing mess.

"House… You… You opened the door… I…"

"Chase. I don't want to her any pitiful lies." House said firmly, though all he wanted was to hug Chase close to himself and kiss his tears away. _No, he hurt you… He doesn't deserve another chance…_

"House, I would never… House… Greg!"

"It's Dr. House for you, Chase. And I want you to sign this." House threw a folder at Chase, his won heart clenching.

Chase looked down at the stack of papers.

"Yes, Robert. Divorce. Right now. We don't have any assets so all you have to do is sign them." House snapped.

Chase gasped, trying to fight back his tears.

"I don't want you in my apartment. I don't want you in my insurance. I don't want you in my life."

Chase kept crying, his head down, tears spilling onto the paper. When he finally looked up, House nearly did a double take – there was so much sorrow in his eyes, so much sadness…

"Do you have a pen?"

House nearly gasped himself. Chase was giving up.

He nodded and gave a pen to Chase, who scribbled his signature into the indicated fields. Then he just passed the paper to House, who took them and said, feeling his heart break into a zillion tiny peaces:

"Congratulations, you're no longer Robert House. Have a nice life with your _boyfriend._"

And he shut the door into Chase's face, who remained sitting there, pale and feeling like howling to the moon.

***

Chase walked into Ian's ward, visibly shaking.

"Ian… We're letting you go."

Ian's head snapped up and he found himself looking into Chase's face, which was masklike, dead and only his eyes showed the desperation he felt inside…

"Great. I guess I'll be seeing you?" he asked, appearing unruffled by Chase's mood.

"You guess wrong." Said Chase stiffly. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Well then… How about a kiss… Or something more for my goodbye?..." Ian stood up and pulled Chase closer.

Chase shook his head, though he didn't feel like he cared anymore. See, when you have your heart shredded to pieces, not much matters anymore.

The only thing that was left, though, was his dignity.

"Ian, please let me go."

Ian shook his head, smirking and leaned closer.

"Ian. Please. No."

"Chase… I want you."

"You can't always get what you want." Said Chase coldly.

He heard a gasp behind him. They both found themselves looking at House, who was staring at his team member in awe.

_My line… My favorite saying… Then… He didn't lie… _

"Let him go." House took a step.

"No."

"I said let him go."

"No."

House's fist connected with Ian's nose.

***

"Greg… Greg… Please wake up… Please…"

House woke up to find a sobbing Chase by the side of a hospital bed. _His _hospital bed.

"Chase… What happened?"

"You woke up!" Chase exhaled with relief. "You… you fought with Ian…" he looked away.

"For you." House remembered never feeling as angry as he did then. For letting himself believe Chase didn't love him, for letting Chase go…

"House… I promise to you, I swear, if you want… I'll quit my job and move back to Oz, if it makes you less uncomfortable… I'll get out of your life, I promise…" Chase started babbling, tears streaming down his face.

What he didn't see was a lonely tear sliding down the older man's face.

"Chase. I… never wanted you to go. I though you left me for Ian and I…"

"I understand. I should've not given Ian any hope… I should've -,"

"I didn't sign the divorce papers."

"What?" Chase looked up.

"I didn't sign the papers."

"Why not?"

"Because of you."

Chase stared at him, tears in his eyes, mouth slightly open in shock, shaking and red… In House's eyes he'd never looked so beautiful.

"Chase… Robert… Will you… Remarry me?" asked House, biting his lip.

The next second he had an armful of a sobbing, crying mess.

***

"So, where are you going on your second honeymoon?" asked Cuddy coyly, grinning at House, who looked extra stunning today – black suit, white _ironed_ shirt and neatly trimmed stubble.

"Huh?" House paid no attention, he was too busy watching a certain young man in a white suit who was playing with a golden band on his ring finger. They were both sitting on his motorcycle, ready to go.

"I asked were you were going to screw poor Robbie senseless."

"In a place where there's adventure, lust, and the Eiffel Tower…"

"Paris?"

"Vegas."

He put an arm around his husband and waved goodbye from his motorcycle. They sped off into the night, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

***

"So, do you want an encore?"

"You're only saying it because I made you wait until the wedding."

"Sure thing, Robbie House."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
